Despite everything, I'm still human
by xXHeartUnderFireXx
Summary: What if Elena Gilbert had found her long lost humanity earlier? What if no death had been necessary, but the view of a certain pair of blue eyes in pain? With her emotions back on, she'll make a decision that will change everything. [Three-shot which takes place after 4x18]
1. Chapter 1: Say goodbye

Hello! This is my first Vampire Diaries story. It will focus on Elena, but Damon's presence/absence will have a colossal impact on her development, though. It will probably be a 3-4 chapters one, depending on my inspiration and your reviews, which are very much appreciated. English is not my mother tongue, so please excuse the eventual mistakes I made. I really hope you like it. Like I said, your reviews will make me extremely happy. Let me know what you thought about it.

I want to thank my best friend, Sabi aka _I am unwritten-I am undefined, _for reading this and telling me her honest opinion, even if she's not the biggest fan of TVD:)

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Despite everything, I'm still human

Chapter one: Say goodbye

_It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here_. If only she knew back then how wrong she were. And now, when she's lost everything and everyone, is there a chance she'd want to live again? Is there a chance to find herself in the dark? Is there a chance for her to believe in happy endings again?

...

After a long drive, Elena, Damon and Stefan arrived in Mystic Falls. No one said a word during the trip. There were way to many things to process and a lot of guilt felt by the Salvatore brothers. Elena slept for the entire time. When it wasn't their lead to drive, they were both looking at the beautiful woman on the backseat. Damon was mesmerized by her. With her eyes closed and strands of brown and pink hair covering her face, she looked innocent as she once used to be. On the other hand, Stefan looked at her with resignation that she'll never be his anymore. But unlike Damon, he could consider himself a lucky man. At least he had the chance to be with her more than a few days, which from Damon's perspective felt like seconds. And now, the sleeping woman belonged to neither of them. Just like Katherine. It felt like the most painful déjà vu, yet the most precious one.

As soon as they arrived to the boarding house, Damon, from the driver's seat, whispered quietly to Elena: "Wake up, sleeping beauty! We've arrived", he tried to wake her up in his specific tone.

Elena immediately woke up by the sound of his attractive voice and opened the door. Both Stefan and Damon knew she wasn't rushing to get inside of the house. They knew her too well after all this time.

"Where are you going? It's 5 am. Even if you want to feed, there's no one outside at this hour. Think about it, Elena", Damon told her annoyed. He knew he shouldn't bother to take care of her. He knew she wouldn't listen. He knew what she was capable of. She showed them very clearly.

"I don't need your advice, Damon. Just leave me alone", she told him irritated. _After all, why does he care so much about me? I'm a **monster**_, Elena admitted for herself. She got off of Stefan's car and almost instantly she disappeared.

"Don't tell me you're going after her. You have to let her go", Stefan advised his brother. And Damon knew he was right. That was one of the rare occasions when he could agree with his youngest brother. But Stefan knew he wasn't going to listen to his words.

"I'm going. Good night, little brother", Damon answered, full of sadness. Full of sadness because he knew that there was no point in arguing with Elena. But he still felt the urge to see her and to stop her from doing something she'll regret later. But will that day ever come? When she'll switch on her humanity. When she'll want to take the cure. When she'll fight for it like it was normal. He knew that he'll do everything to make sure his Elena will be human again. Human and happy.

...

She was running. She didn't know why or where, though. But when she was running, she could escape the avalanche of thoughts in her head. She didn't have feelings anymore, but she could still think like she did before. It almost scared her sometimes. They were not rational thoughts, but they were a part of her long lost humanity. And she wasn't very happy with that.

At one point, she stopped. She didn't want to, but something more powerful than her made her do it. And then she understood. She was right in front of the place she once used to live. In front of her eyes, there was no sight of the old white Victorian house. It was nothing but ashes, pieces of black wooden sticks and fragments of glass. She started walking through the burned remains, blindly, like in a nightmare. She raised a piece of dusty glass from the ground. She started scratching her finger unrecklessly, until a few drops of blood appeared on the surface of her skin. For the first time in weeks she wished she could feel the pain. But she couldn't.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't stand the view in front of her. She didn't feel depressed or hopeless, but disgusted. Disgusted for what she had done because of her emotions. She should've not burned it down. Where will she go now?_ I'm a vampire. I can take care of myself. A little compulsion, and everyone will be more than pleased to welcome me in their house_, Elena tried to convince herself. And she was right, she should've not been afraid about finding a house to live, but finding a home, that was one thing she couldn't achieve.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps not far from where she was standing. Unfortunately, it wasn't a human being as she firstly hoped with dismay. It was in fact a vampire. But what vampire?

"Here you are. I knew you'd be here", Damon told her and got a few steps closer to her.

"I thought you understood that I needed to be alone", she told him rudely.

"Why do you hate me so much, by the way?", Damon asked her, irritated with her repetitive behaviour.

"I don't hate you. I just want to be left alone. God! Why is it so hard for you to understand?", she almost cried of anger. In that moment, her brown eyes became darker, like the sky above them.

Damon came even closer to her and took her hand protectively in his own one. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, holding back a few tears. It hurt like hell to see her like that. Then he took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Because I promised to never leave you alone, because I love you, Elena! And it breaks my damned dead heart to see you like that", he yelled full of both anger and compassion for the woman in front of him.

She cringed her hand from the squeeze and turned her back at him.

"Look, I'm sorry you still feel like that for me, but you need to stop. I'm no longer sired to you, so I don't love you anymore. I don't even know if I ever did. Live your life, Damon. Elena you knew is gone", she told him without even blinking, with no emotion, with no expression on her pale face. She knew her words would hit him like a knife, but she had to make herself clear that he should move on. She did.

"Then I guess this is goodbye, Elena. If you ever want to live in our house, it's all yours. Stefan and I will be gone until the sun rises", he told her with an unreadable mask. And then he left her in the dark. He promised to take care of her, but in that moment he couldn't. In that moment all he wanted to do was drink some bourbon and leave everything behind. But he knew that alcohol wasn't going to help him. Nothing could help him. So he decided to leave Mystic Falls. Forever.

Left alone, as she wished for, she collapsed on the ground. All she could see were his ocean blue eyes, full of pain. The only part of him that could always be readable, even through his impenetrable mask. Soon, she felt teardrops forming in the corners of her eyes. Why in the world was she crying? She didn't feel anything. But the tears started falling heavy on her burning cheeks. She laid on the ground, overwhelmed by everything. She closed her eyes, thinking that the nonsense crying will stop. Soon, she felt a cold hand clearing the tears from her face. _Did Damon come back?_, she wondered with hope. But that wasn't Damon's palm and as soon as she opened her eyes all she could do was stare shocked at the person in front of her.

* * *

So, who do you think it was? Let me know in your reviews.

Thank you for reading!

Kisses,

-C.


	2. Chapter 2: Stand by me

Hello guys! Sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter, but I've been really busy with school projects and finals. Thank you for your reviews for the previous chapter, which were only two and that made me a little sad, but c'est la vie. Depending on your reviews/follows, I might post the last chapter of this story within 2 days. Until then, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _The Vampire Diaries_.

* * *

Chapter two: Stand by me

Rebekah Mikaelson; exactly the person Elena Gilbert was most willing to see. With her perfect platinum blonde curls and amused smirk on her ivory skin, she stood up and held a hand for the brunette on the ground.

"You look like Hell, you know", Rebekah told her while Elena ignored the blonde's attempt to help her raise up from the dusty ground.

"And it's none of your business", Elena responded and turned her back at her, prepared to go somewhere else.

"Maybe. But the list of persons that still can stand you isn't very long. And now you can cut two more persons from that list", she told her a little meaner than she firstly intended.

"Yeah. The Salvatore brothers. Who cares?", she told her while turning her face to see her. She didn't need anyone. So what if Damon and Stefan decided to leave Mystic Falls? They were just two of her ex-boyfriends, right?

"Now they are just _The Salvatore Brothers_ to you? Don't you think you are being a little too bitchy to them?"

"Since when Rebekah Mikaelson is giving lessons about manners and co.?", Elena told asked her, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. If she wasn't going to change the subject soon, she'd be left alone in the dark, because the only thing that the last doppelganger wanted right now was to be told how to behave. Stefan and Damon tried that. The result: one more victim to add to Elena's killings list.

"I'm an original vampire. I can do everything I want", she told her with a patronizing smile on her face.

"Except for convincing your big brother Elijah, who, by the way is such a good kisser, to give you the famous cure", Elena told her, smiling mischievously at her. As a result to her words, Rebekah took a piece of glass from the ground and fleshed it in Elena's shoulder.

"Sorry for the jacket", Rebekah told her while looking at the blood that started to flow from Elena's wound.

"Someone's getting really emotional in here", Elena told her while she started to calmly extract the glass from her shoulder. "It's too bad. I would've given you the jacket. But now you've destroyed it", Elena added and took off Katherine's sexy leather jacket.

"Elijah will sooner or later give me the cure. You should worry about your emotions, not mine". She knew her brother. She also knew that, between she and Klaus, Elijah would always pick her. After all, she was still his baby sister. She would only have to prove to Elijah that she deserved the cure. Elijah was a wise man, if he drew the conclusion that her wish to be human again was just a caprice, he would never give it to her. This is the main reason why she was here. She had planned to ask Elena to talk to her eldest brother, so she could be 100% sure she would get the cure. But when she saw the young vampire laid on the ground, in front of the place where her house used to be, she stopped dead in her tracks. This girl needed more help than herself. And for the first time in many years, she showed compassion.

"What emotions?", Elena snapped at her in a neutral tone.

"They are still there, waiting impatiently to come to the surface", she told her in a surprisingly kind way. It was really strange; she actually started to miss the old Elena, but she knew that version of her wasn't too far away.

"I have no reason to let them… anymore", she told her and started to gulp.

"I know where Damon is. I could tell you if you want to know", she told her even friendlier than earlier.

"Why would you?", Elena asked her suspiciously. She knew Rebekah. She wasn't the one to help someone for free. But why was she even considering all of this?

"Let's just say that I owe you. I am the one that killed you. And I've never really apologized to you, so here it goes: I'm sorry", she told her full of resentment. She wanted to save her family, but killing Elena was not the solution. Well, technically it was, but she could've found another way. There is always another way. But in that moment of desperation, she wasn't herself. Still, she had no excuse for what she had done.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter anymore. Remember that time I killed you?", she asked her, smiling devilishly.

"How could I ever forget that? You were pretty badass as a human. I was quite jealous of you. To be honest, if I hadn't met you, I'd never have wanted to become human again. And now I've finally got the chance. Can you believe that?", Rebekah admitted, full of enthusiasm.

"Good for you. But you'll get old, sick and finally die", Elena told her with no hint of grudge, in a friendly sort of sincerity.

" You forgot the part with falling in love, marring a handsome man, having kids and moving in bungalow. Death is a thing I can handle", she told her with crystal teardrops in the corners of her eyes.

"Good luck, then! Don't forget to send me a wedding invitation!", Elena told her ironically and started to laugh along with Rebekah. She missed having a girly conversation. Of course, she never imagined she'd ever have this type of conversation with Rebekah, but it felt surprisingly good.

"You're a master at skipping the subject, but I'm even better at not letting myself get distracted. Damon is in Georgia."

"You're also very good at destroying the fun. So what if he's in Georgia?", Elena responded, in a cheap attempt to sound annoyed and bored.

"Georgia reminds him of you. As Stefan said:_ He lost her. Instead of going as far from here as possible, he's going to Georgia. He took Elena there once when she was still human. They had a really good time there. _Elena, go after him", Rebekah told her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She didn't try to convince her to go and find Damon so that she and Stefan could be together, but because she felt sorry for her. After all, she was a hopeless romantic. If she couldn't live her epic romance story yet, at least she wanted Elena to live herself.

Elena was left speechless. After all that she had done and said to him, he still cared about her. And he went to Georgia. God, how she missed that city! The city in which she actually started to feel something developing between the two of them.

"_Am I going to be safe with you?"_

_"Yes"._

_"Do you promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Can I trust you?"_

_"Get in the car. Come on!"_

The memory of the two of them in Georgia brought a tear in her eye. Even if Damon could have compelled her, he didn't. Even if now he could have left her forever, he didn't. He went to Georgia. He knew that if there was still a chance they'd be together, she'd come to him.

And even if she was so afraid to admit that, she wanted so much to see him, touch him, kiss him, make him happy. Sired or not, emotionless or not, she still loved him, so much that it hurt.

As she was picturing his teary blue eyes again, she started to cry harder. How could she be that lucky to be loved by such a wonderful person? How could she have been that cruel to that man?

But why was she being so overwhelmed by emotions? She felt hope, sorrow, love, desperation, all at the same time. If she was numb, why was she feeling like that?

And then it hit her.

"You did that. You made me turn on my humanity!", she yelled with anger and desperation to Rebekah.

"No, you did that. My abilities as an original vampire have nothing to do with that", Rebekah told her surprised. The old Elena was starting to come back.

"What am I going to do now?", Elena asked her in a shaking, but still loud voice, while tears continued to stream down her face, destroying the mascara on her lashes.

"Firstly, you and I are going to have a drink. Then, I'll take you to Georgia", Rebekah told her and hugged her tightly, while Elena started sobbing on her shoulder.

…

As the sun was starting to rise, the two girls started walking down the empty and quiet streets of Mystic Falls. They were two lost and wounded souls, but they were as close to healing as ever. As they were walking together to a bar to have a good grizzle, nobody could say they used to be enemies once, because as red-eyed and wretched as they were, they looked like two broken best friends. As Dodinsky used to say, _we are the captains of our own ships sailing the sea of life, but in times of a stormy weather, you will discover true friends when they don't hesitate to be a lighthouse._

It's true, sometimes the only antidote to misery is a friend.

* * *

Okay, so now a few spoilers for the last chapter:

-The title will be "Burning Desire"

-Elena and Rebekah are going to Georgia, but will Damon still be there? You'll definitely find out.

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and tell me your opinion on this chapter! It would mean the world to me. That pretty little box below is waiting for your reviews!

Kisses,

-C.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning desire

Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry it's been a long time since I last uploaded a chapter for this story, but I was on a point of giving up on this. Thankfully, my muse found its way back to me, so here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Burning desire

"How are you feeling now?" Rebekah asked her, while they were walking out of a bar at 7 a.m.

"Drunk", Elena responded half guilty. She didn't use to get drunk, but she needed a drink after everything that had happened, after the sudden burst of emotions that started to overwhelm her. At first it was the realisation that she had hurt Damon, the man that would sacrifice his own life to save her, the man who loved her unconditionally and irrevocably and then she remembered why she had turned off her humanity. Her brother was gone. The two most important men in her life were no longer near her. But Damon was alive. And she had to see him.

"You're a vampire. You can survive it", Rebekah said with a smirk on her face.

"So, are we still going to Georgia? I don't know if it's a good idea anymore", Elena wondered, pointing at her figure. Her short red dress was now covered with dust and spots of mud, while her once curly hair was now entirely straight and shapeless.

"You may look like you've just got out of a cage and smell like a drunken old man, but you know that's not the reason", Rebekah told her, while running her fingers through her flawless blonde curls. "You're afraid about how things will work out with Damon", Rebekah continued, getting more serious.

"I guess you're right. I'm afraid that he's never going to forgive me after everything I did to him. I told him I never loved him. I watched him suffer and I did nothing. Nothing, Rebekah!" Elena admitted and started to run a hand through her hair, desperately.

"You weren't yourself. He knows that", Rebekah assured her, showing one of her warmest smiles. She wanted to let Elena know that she was there for her and once again caught herself caring for the girl with shattered life in front of her.

"Does he?" Elena asked the blonde with wide opened eyes. Why was she suddenly putting so much trust in Rebekah? Wasn't she the one who tried to kill her? Wasn't she the reason that she was a vampire right now? Rebekah may have been guilty for a lot of things, but not for her previous decisions and actions. They were all hers.

"He does. Trust me", Rebekah told her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you", Elena told her and put her hand onto the one that Rebekah was resting on her shoulder.

"That's what friends do. I mean, I hope we can be like that one day", Rebekah admitted and let go of the brunette's hand, blushing a little at her own choice of words.

"I think we already are", Elena confessed and saw how the blonde's face brightened up immediately. It was the face of a girl who loved too much and never received anything in return, but now things were about to change in her favor.

"We should go. Damon won't wait forever. We'll find a decent boutique on the road so you can buy new clothes. Come on", Rebekah told her and pointed at the "rented" red car in front of them.

"Seems like stealing expensive cars is our thing. Can I drive?", Elena told her amused. She opened the door and prepared to enter the vehicle.

"Are you sure? You seem a little dizzy", Rebekah told her ironically.

"Don't worry. It's not like a car crash can kill us, right?" Elena joked.

"Right. Let's go", Rebekah said, faking a smile. The innocent joke reminded her once again about what she had done. If she were to go back in time and change something, it would be her choice to provoke the accident in which she killed Elena and hurt the guy she was in love with. All she could do now was hope that one day Matt would forgive her, too.

...

"I think we've arrived", Elena told her companion and got out of the car. Seeing that Rebekah wasn't doing the same, she got back inside." Aren't you coming with me?"she asked her nervously.

"No. You are going to be just fine on your own", Rebekah told her reassuringly and smiled brightly.

"You're a great friend Rebekah. And I believe you'd make a great human as well", Elena admitted truthfully.

"What about you? You should get the cure", Rebekah told her intrigued. Even if she wanted the cure so desperately, she knew that Elena was the one who deserved it after all.

"There is only one cure. If Damon can't become human with me, I'd rather not take it at all. Take it, Rebekah! Live a happy life with Matt", Elena told her with tears of joy in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you. Now go", Rebekah told her with teary eyes, too, and before she could blink twice, Elena was gone. She opened her phone, looked up for Matt's number and dialled it.

_"Hi, Matt! How are you?"_

...

Not only has the name of the bar changed since she had firstly been here with Damon; everything has changed. However, she felt like she belonged here .

After Elena looked one more time at the banner above the door, which said "Blood and gold", she rolled her eyes and entered the door, both impatiently and nervous to see her lover.

As soon she got inside, she heard a familiar, manly voice. "One more", the man said bored. It was him. Damon was still here.

She rushed to the young bartender who was already filling up a glass with bourbon and looked him in the eyes, while whispering, so as Damon couldn't hear her. "I'll take that. Thanks", she said and took the glass in her hand. While heading to where Damon's voice came from, she took a sip from his drink and felt her throat burning. Little did she know it was not because of the drink, but because of her burning desire to see him again.

Here he was. Damon Salvatore in all of his glory. Having a blonde on his left and a red-head on his right, he was anticipating his move in a not so innocent game of pool. Elena could only stare shocked at the women in expensive bras, short leather skirts and long black high-heel boots. Apparently, Damon found a way to deal with the pain she had caused him. She only wished he could find a way to get over her that didn't imply compelling women to dress like prostitutes and get drunk.

"Seems like you have a brunette, too, now. The dream of every man", the red-head said, analysing Elena from head to toe. The said _brunette_, as furious as she was, dropped the glass, which shattered into a million of pieces, causing a lot of drunken men to look in their direction.

"Come play on our side. We're losing the game...and our clothes", the blonde one told her laughing and taking sips from her glass of tequila.

"What are you doing here?" Damon finally spoke, looking at her with empty blue eyes. He couldn't believe that his girl was right in front of him. Was she here because she was, well, her old self again or was she here to do more damage?

"I wanted..forget it", she responded and prepared to leave. Apparently it was too late. The bad had been done.

She turned around, but couldn't even make a step, as Damon appeared right in front of her, showing once again his impenetrable mask. Was he sad? Was he glad that she was here? Did he know that her emotions were back and she was actually here for him? Did he realise that he was finally the chosen one?

"Not so fast. Why are you here?" he asked her in a neutral tone. "Wait", he continued when realisation hit him. Of course she has gotten her emotions back on. She's just showed him how jealous she was.

"I'm here for you", she interrupted him and showed him a light smile.

"I came here to apologize. I came back here for a second chance", she continued when she realized that Damon wasn't going to speak anytime soon. This time she could read something that looked like repressed hope in his blue orbs. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was back. And that not only she was back, but she was also confessing her love to him.

"You saved me. You saved from the devil I was about to became. You..." she spoke with tears in her eyes and trembling lips.

And this time he found his strength to pull her into a desperate and fiery kiss while holding her as hard as he could in his arms. If he were to die in that moment, he would die happy. His whole body was burning with desire to taste her lips, to feel her as closer as he could. He started to squeeze her torso with so much power that if she had been human he would have killed her.

She let herself get lost in the kiss and into his embrace. It felt so good to be in his arms, to be hold with so much strength, like it was no tomorrow. She responded to his actions with a quiet moan, which only he could hear. She bit his lip and felt blood flowing from his fresh wound. How she missed tasting his blood. And apparently he liked it, as strange as the gesture itself was.

After kissing hardly for what it felt like ages, they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily and gazing into each other's eyes.

"How did you turn your emotions on?" he asked her curiously and finally smiled at her.

"I've already told you. You are the reason. Why is it so hard for you to believe that?" she asked him while caressing his cheek. How she missed feeling his skin under her fingers.

"No, you did that because you were sired to me. As long as you felt something, the sire bond made you turn on your emotions completely. Like I demanded ", he concluded erasing the glimpse of happiness from his face and taking her hand from his cheek.

"Damon, no! Don't destroy this! I'm not sired to you anymore. You are the only reason I turned on my emotions completely. You, not that stupid sire bond! When I saw you crying, I realised the mistake I've made. Then you left, and I felt alone. I remembered about our trip to Georgia, I remembered how we used to be and I realised I wasn't going to give up on you. And then I turned my humanity on", Elena concluded and searched a glimpse of understanding in his eyes.

"I wasn't crying", he told her, smirking in his specific way. "I'm glad you're, well, you, again. I missed that. But if you're not sired to me, how could you know I wanted so badly that you come here?" he asked her full of sadness, while playing with a lock of hair from her high ponytail.

"Rebekah told me", she answered. But when she saw the intrigued look on his face, she continued, "Stefan told her and then she came to me. Who would have thought?"

"I didn't know that version of Barbie Klaus, but I'm glad she told you, even if I kind of wanted coming here to be your idea. Anyway, you're here now. And don't get me wrong Elena, I've never been happier in my life to see someone like I am now, but I'm afraid that I was wrong. We can't be together as long as there is still a possibility of you being sired to me. There is no proof that the sire bond doesn't make you love someone back, so I'm taking no risk. So before you get the cure, and trust me you'll get it even if I have to force you to take it, I'm setting you free", he told her and turned his back at her, returning to his old self back.

"No, please, Damon! I love you! Don't turn your back at me", she begged him.

As he didn't turn to face her but continued to walk to the pool table, where his two companions were staring at the two of them, she decided to follow him, not knowing or even suspecting what he was about to do.

"Alright, then! You can proof me that you're not sired to me anymore", he yelled at her and purple veins started to show up under his eyes, which became the shade of a sea at storm.

"Damon, the sire bond doesn't make me feel into you, why does it matter? I love you, that's what should matter. How many times do I have to convince you how madly in love I am with you? Don't do something that we'll both regret later ", she told him desperately.

"I'm already regretting everything", he told her, emphasizing the last word. "Now, take one of them and feed. Do it, Elena! That would make me extremely _happy_!" he commanded sarcastically even at times like this, grabbing the two women by their arms.

Elena turned her eyes from his and looked at the two women with panicked expressions on their faces. She was hungry, as she hadn't had blood for a day. She was starving, to be more accurate. But feeding on innocent people was not her thing. She would rather starve than risk to kill another human being.

"No", was all she told him. "Oh my God!" she finally said when she saw a look of surprise and real happiness on his face.

"You're not sired to me anymore…"

"I told you, Damon. Now, do you finally believe in my love? " she asked him, smiling and playing with the ruffles of her new turquoise dress.

"Yes. How could I not believe in it? I'm sorry. For what I've done since you came here", he apologized, looking at the women with pale faces and then back at her. "This is who I am Elena, I'm selfish, I'm impulsive, I'm an idiot'", he told her completely destroyed by his actions.

"If someone should apologize, that should be me. Now, do you feel the same about me? About us?", she asked him fearfully, looking at her white flats.

"Didn't I already prove it to you? Or wasn't I convincing enough?" he asked her and dragged her closer to him, taking her by surprise.

"Then say it."

"I love you. I'm crazy for you, Elena Gilbert", he confessed and planted un unexpected kiss on her wanting lips.

"Then, will you promise me you'll stop forcing me to take that infamous cure?" she asked him full of hope, looking into his eyes, which were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen.

"Why?", he asked her while planting tender kisses along her neck.

"I don't want to be human if you stay immortal. I can't imagine me without you. I want you. I want us", she confessed with glowing eyes, moaning as Damon reached a sensitive spot near her ear.

"Martyr Elena is back, I see. I don't agree, but it's your choice. But you know what?" he said, while cupping her face.

"What?", she asked him, completely mesmerized by his touch, entirely free.

"Despite everything you've been through, you're more human than any of us will ever be", he spoke full of sincerity and admiration for the girl he loved. He wasn't looking at a vampire, but at a beautiful teenager with the face of an angel and a soul made of pure gold. And for the first time since he became a vampire, he felt like he didn't belong to the supernatural world. In that moment, he was just a 23 years old man and she was just an 18 years old girl, falling in love with each other, more and more, with every fight, with every scream, and with every touch.

"Really?" she asked him with sparkling tears in her eyes. He didn't look at her as a monster, but as a human. And she could swear that was the best day of her immortal life.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you. How does this sound to you? You. Me. Forever?" he asked her, smirking.

"Dangerous. Passionate. Crazy. I can't wait to start my eternity with you", she confessed with a wild beating heart. As they looked at each other, they could feel each other's desire burning so bright and driving their hearts so crazy they could explode any minute.

"Then, let's start it", he told her and before someone could notice, they were gone.

**The End**

* * *

Please, fill that lonely little box below with your thoughts on this story! Thanks.

-C.


End file.
